


Lovely Dates #2

by daisy_illusive



Series: Lovely Dates [2]
Category: I.O.I (Band), UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Tras el regreso de Somi de Canadá, WooSeok y ella siguen afianzando su relación a través de adorables citas en las que van descubriendo más cosas el uno del otro.





	Lovely Dates #2

**Author's Note:**

> —Esta historia es la continuación/segunda parte innecesaria pero bonita de [este fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9767594). Antes de seguir leyendo, si no habéis leído el otro, os recomiendo encarecidamente que lo hagáis.  
> —Después del parón de un mes en el que no hubo programa (y en el que escribí el primer fic), WooShin y Somi volvieron a presentar el programa The Show y siguieron siendo muy bonitos juntos, por lo que no pude resistirme a ellos y acabé escribiendo esta continuación antes de darme cuenta siquiera de lo que hacía. Espero que os guste, el nivel al menos con respecto a la primera no ha decaído.

_June 29th, 2018_

_First Lovely Date_

 

            Somi todavía seguía sintiendo que no era real que se hubiera graduado finalmente del instituto y que incluso fuera mayor de edad, de hecho, a pesar de llevar en Vancouver casi dos años, todavía seguía pensando que todo aquello era un sueño y que algún día se despertaría en su casa, saldría a la calle y se encontraría a WooSeok esperándola para ir juntos al instituto. Pero nada de aquello era un sueño, estaba preparándose para salir con sus amigos después de la cena que había tenido con su familia tras la graduación y antes de que terminara el verano volvería a Corea, aquella vez definitivamente.

 

            La chica estaba dándose los últimos retoques cuando el timbre de la puerta de su casa sonó de forma repentina y la sobresaltó un poco. Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca pensando que quizás se le había pasado un poco la hora y que sus amigos ya habían llegado a recogerla, pero se dio cuenta de que todavía era un poco pronto para eso, no había llegado la hora en la que le había dicho YuGyeom que iría a recogerla. Sin embargo, se apuró un poco en tratar de dejar la sombra de ojos igual para los dos ojos para no hacer esperar a su amigo.

 

            —¡Somi, cariño! —escuchó que la llamaba su madre desde la planta de abajo—. ¡Han venido a recogerte, termina pronto!

            —¡Cinco minutos! —gritó ella de vuelta—. ¡Dame cinco minutos!

 

            Su madre ya no le contestó a aquello, pero supuso que lo tenía que haber escuchado, así que, aligeró todo lo que pudo en terminar de prepararse. Se colocó los pendientes que había sacado anteriormente y que le había comprado su padre como regalo por haberse graduado y después se puso los zapatos de tacón. No eran demasiado altos porque la chica todavía no sabía manejarse demasiado bien con tacones, pero sí eran lo suficiente como para hacerla un poco más alta de lo que ya era —algo que le venía de lujo yendo al lado de YuGyeom, porque éste era demasiado alto—.

 

            Una vez se dio el visto bueno en el espejo de su habitación, la chica cogió su bolso y metió en él el pintalabios y algunas cosas más para poder retocarse más tarde si lo necesitaba y después salió pitando escaleras abajo. Quizás no fue lo suficientemente rápida porque tuvo que ir agarrándose a la barandilla, pero al menos había sido más rápida de lo que acostumbraba con los tacones.

 

            Somi había ido mirando los escalones mientras bajaba, por lo que no se había dado cuenta de la figura que la esperaba justo al final de la escalera, por lo que cuando alzó su cabeza para darle la bienvenida a YuGyeom y se encontró allí a otra persona, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos porque para nada se esperaba que estuviera allí. La chica parpadeó un par de veces rápidamente y después hizo el amago de refregarse los ojos con las manos, pero menos mal que recordó a tiempo que llevaba los ojos pintado y no lo hizo. Sin embargo, Somi seguía sintiendo que aquello tenía que ser alguna clase de broma o algún sueño —seguro que se había emborrachado más de la cuenta, se había quedado dormida y ahora estaba soñando que quien se encontraba frente a ella, el día de su graduación del instituto, era su novio Kim WooSeok—.

 

            —Estás preciosa, Somi —le dijo él, mirándola de arriba abajo con los ojos brillantes—. Bueno, siempre has sido preciosa, pero hoy estás espectacular —se corrigió.

            —Estoy soñando, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella, en un susurro.

            —No. No lo es —respondió WooSeok, abriendo sus brazos—. Si no lo crees puedes comprobarlo.

 

            El chico apenas había terminado de decir aquellas palabras cuando Somi ya se había lanzado a su brazos, sintiendo el cuerpo cálido de su chico contra el suyo y notando cómo sus brazos la rodeaban, apretándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Seguía sin creerse que estuviera allí, era algo demasiado inverosímil, pero tenía que ser cierto porque lo sentía todo tan real que era imposible que fuera simplemente un sueño.

 

            —Estás aquí… —susurró ella.

            —Estoy aquí… —respondió WooSeok.

            —¿Cómo? —le cuestionó, alejándose un poco para poder mirarlo—. ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí?

            —He estado hablando con tu madre y con tu hermana —contestó con una gran sonrisa—. Ellas me han dado todas las claves para poder venir en el momento indicado… y bueno, he estado trabajando desde que me gradué para ahorrar y poder venir hasta aquí… y no me arrepiento, porque estás preciosa.

            —Tonto —murmuró ella, pegándole levemente en el pecho.

            —¡Au! —se quejó él, pero con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y Somi no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia delante para salvar la poca distancia que los separaba y besar sus labios levemente, todavía sin poder creerse de que WooSeok estuviera allí con ella.

 

[[1st Photo]](http://imgur.com/D3OYM0b)

 

 

_July 1st, 2018_

_Second Lovely Date_

 

            Se habían pasado toda la mañana visitando todos y cada uno de los lugares visitables de la ciudad en la que se encontraban y Somi le había llenado la cabeza de información cultural que olvidaría en el momento en el que acabase el día, pero al menos habían podido pasar así el día juntos sin que tuvieran que estar soportando la mirada penetrante de su padre sobre él, como si lo estuviera retando a algo. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que estaban saliendo juntos y ya hacía también bastante que todos lo sabían, pero el padre de Somi seguía sintiéndose como que le estaba quitando a su querida niña, por lo que nunca había terminado de encajar su relación —WooSeok suponía que aquello cambiaría poco a poco con el tiempo, aunque esperaba que fuera más temprano que tarde porque Matthew Douma imponía una barbaridad—.

 

            Después de la visita guiada por la ciudad, habían almorzado en un lugar que Somi le había dicho que le encantaba y más tarde habían ido a descansar a un parque que quedaba cerca de su casa para esperar allí hasta la hora en la que habían quedado con los amigos de la chica, porque Somi quería presentarle debidamente a todos ellos porque el día de la graduación de la chica finalmente no habían salido de su casa, se habían quedado toda la noche en el salón, hablando de todas las cosas que no habían podido decirse por _Kakao_ ni por _Skype_.

 

            —Es una ciudad muy bonita —le dijo en el momento en el que comenzaron a moverse de nuevo para reunirse con los amigos de la chica—. Aunque tú eres más bonita…

            —¿Quién te ha enseñado a decir estas cosas? —le preguntó ella, en tono de queja, pero WooSeok había visto perfectamente el sonrojo que le había provocado.

            —He estado viendo muchos _doramas_ últimamente y me he quedado con todas las líneas cursis que decían para ir soltándotelas de vez en cuando —le replicó—. Tengo una lista bastante extensa, así que prepárate.

            —De verdad… qué tonto eres —dijo ella, con una sonrisa que le contagió al chico.

 

            Se pasaron todo el camino chinchándose el uno al otro, aunque éste no fue muy largo, porque en apenas unos veinte minutos habían llegado a la cafetería en la que habían quedado con los amigos de su chica. WooSeok estaba un poco nervioso por conocerlos porque solo había oído hablar levemente de ellos en las conversaciones que había tenido con su chica en el año y medio que había estado fuera de su alcance y no sabía cuánto les había hablado ella sobre él. Al chico le estaban sudando las manos, a pesar de que en aquel maldito país en verano seguía haciendo fresquito.

 

            —¡Chicos! —gritó Somi en cuanto entraron en la cafetería y una mesa en la que se encontraban cinco personas, se giraron para mirarla—. Ya estoy aquí.

 

            Tras aquello, la chica salió corriendo y fue a abrazar a todos y cada uno de ellos, incluso con el chico alto y visiblemente asiático que se encontraba en aquel grupo, visiblemente asiático y visiblemente guapo. A WooSeok le ardió un poco la sangre, pero trató de calmarse porque Somi era su novia y aquel tipo solo era su amigo, así que puso buena cara y saludó a todas y cada una de las personas que su chica le presentó, incluso a aquel tipo llamado YuGyeom. No obstante, su expresión se fue agriando a medida que la tarde fue avanzando y el sol se fue ocultando sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

 

            Somi se comportaba de forma especial con aquel chico llamado YuGyeom y éste era el único que la llamaba por su nombre coreano, mientras que todos sus demás amigos y amigas la llamaban Ennik, su nombre canadiense. Quizás en todo el tiempo que habían pasado separados WooSeok se había vuelto algo paranoico, porque Somi era muy guapa y encantadora y estaba seguro de que muchos chicos habrían tratado de conquistarla. No obstante, él siempre había confiado en ella… hasta ese momento siempre lo había hecho, pero viendo la forma en la que se comportaba con aquel tipo, ya no estaba tan seguro de nada.

 

            WooSeok se sentía muy estúpido, pero no podía evitar sentir celos. Celos porque él no había estado con Somi en los anteriores años y porque el otro había estado a su lado todos los días, celos porque aunque él estaba allí, su chica estaba siendo más cariñosa con su amigo que con él, celos porque por primera vez en su vida, sentía que alguien le podía arrebatar de verdad a la persona que más quería.

 

[[2nd Photo]](http://imgur.com/dRjnQZK)

 

 

_July 4th, 2018_

_Third Lovely Date_

 

            Somi había notado raro a WooSeok desde que se lo había presentado a sus amigos, pero no entendía qué era lo que podía haber pasado para que no se estuviera comportando de la manera que siempre solía hacer. La chica había pensado que quizás no se sentía del todo integrado porque sus amigos contaban historias sobre ella que él no había vivido y algunas de ellas ni siquiera se las había contado porque eran totalmente irrelevantes, pero aquello tampoco podía ser tomado tan a pecho, al menos, ella no se tomaba tan a pecho cosas como aquella cuando iba a Corea en los veranos y los amigos que compartían contaban cosas que habían pasado en el instituto y que ella no había vivido. Por este motivo, ella sabía que tenía que ser otra cosa, pero no entendía el qué podía haber sido, no al menos hasta que éste explotó un día y se lo echó en cara.

 

            —¿Qué? —preguntó ella, sin poder creerse que lo que había escuchado fuera cierto.

            —Lo que has oído —respondió él.

 

            Somi no sabía si echarse a llorar o a reír porque aquello era tan absurdo y tenía tan poco sentido que no sabía cómo el chico podía estar molesto por algo como aquello. WooSeok estaba celoso de su amigo YuGyeom y pensaba que entre ellos dos había algo y que estaba jugando con él y Somi solo quería gritarle que no podía ser más tonto y solo tenía ganas de pegarle una y otra vez a ver si espabilaba y entendía las cosas.

 

            —¿Estás celoso de Kim YuGyeom? —le cuestionó. Él no dijo nada, pero se le veía perfectamente en la cara que lo estaba, que estaba totalmente celoso de aquel chico—. A veces quiero pegarte, WooSeok —dijo—. De verdad que quiero pegarte.

            —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres pegarme? —cuestionó él. Estaba arrancando hierba del suelo del parque en el que estaban sentados y ya había hecho un hueco, dejando a la vista la tierra marrón.

            —Porque eres muy tonto —le respondió—. No estoy saliendo con YuGyeom, estoy saliendo contigo, tú más que nadie deberías saber lo mucho que te quiero.

 

            El chico abrió sus ojos, sorprendido, y la miró a la cara por primera vez de desde que le había soltado que estaba celoso del otro. Somi seguía sin creerse lo tonto que estaba siendo su novio, pero muy en el fondo entendía cómo se podía sentir porque ella misma había tenido el mismo miedo a que en cualquier momento, WooSeok le dijera que había encontrado a otra chica y que ya no la quería. Ambos habían experimentado aquello debido a su relación a larga distancia, pero la chica creía que después de tanto hablarlo una y otra vez, había quedado totalmente claro que se querían y que nadie se interpondría entre su relación.

 

            —Reconozco que soy un tonto —dijo él—. Un tonto enamorado y con mucho miedo de que alguien te aleje de mí.

            —Pero no tienes por qué estar celoso de YuGyeom, cariño —contestó Somi, suavizando su tono y acercándose a él para acariciarle el rostro—. No he tenido nada con él y no lo tendré, así que no tengas miedo.

            —Aunque me lo digas yo… —comenzó, pero ella lo cortó.

            —Te voy a dar una razón de peso para que me creas totalmente, ¿vale? —dijo—. Kim YuGyeom es gay y ya está saliendo con alguien.

 

            Su novio abrió sus ojos como platos y Somi aprovechó que parecía haberse quedado totalmente pillado para tomar su móvil y buscar el Instagram de su amigo, donde tenía un montón de fotos con su chico y en la mitad de ellas aparecían besándose. Apenas tardó unos momentos en encontrarlo y en ponerle el móvil en la cara a WooSeok para que este viera el perfil de su amigo.

 

            —El chico del pelo que cambia de color en cada foto es BamBam, su novio. Llevan juntos tres años y no tiene pinta de que YuGyeom vea en las mujeres algo que no vea en él —comentó—. Me comporto de manera especial con él porque él fue el primero en acercarse a mí, el que me ayudó a desempolvar mis conocimientos de inglés y quien ha estado conmigo desde el momento en el que llegué aquí, no porque estemos saliendo juntos —WooSeok dejó de mirar el móvil con la boca abierta y la miró a ella—. Solo te quiero a ti.

            —Lo siento —fue lo primero que dijo el chico, en un susurro apenas audible—. Lo siento mucho.

            —Aish… ven aquí.

 

            Somi se acercó a él y lo envolvió entre sus brazos para darle ánimos. Aquella era la primera pelea seria que habían tenido en casi dos años de relación, aunque hubiera sido por una gran tontería, pero lo habían podido solucionar hablando y eso era algo reconfortante.

 

[[3rd Photo]](http://imgur.com/nIq0Eqo)

 

 

_July 25th, 2018_

_Fourth Lovely Date_

 

            —Quiero montar en esto y en esto y en esto también —decía Somi, señalando todas y cada una de las atracciones que estaban señaladas en el mapa que habían cogido de la entrada hacía apenas solo unos segundos—. Oh, oh, oh, ¡y en esto por supuesto que quiero montar!

 

            WooSeok miró detenidamente el lugar que estaba señalando el dedo de su chica y trató de leer en su mente varias veces el nombre porque estaba en francés y él no tenía ni idea de francés, bastante que había aprendido un poco de inglés con los años en el instituto.

 

            —¿Ednör – L'Attaque? —leyó finalmente, no estando muy seguro de haberlo pronunciado bien.

            —¡Sí! —gritó ella de alegría—. Es una montaña rusa en la que giras 360 grados y tiene que ser totalmente magnífico, así que quiero subirme ahí sí o sí.

            —Ajá…

 

            Aquello fue lo único que pudo decir WooSeok antes de que Somi comenzara a hablar con sus padres de que ellos dos iban a ir por un lado mientras que su familia, con su hermana menor Evelyn que no se podía montar en ninguna atracción peligrosa, se irían por otro, además de orquestar una hora y lugar de encuentro para al terminar el día poder volver a casa.

 

            Cuando Somi le había dicho que lo quería llevar al parque de atracciones más alucinante del mundo unos días atrás, el chico no se esperaba que fuera tan pronto, debido a que todavía les quedaba verano por delante antes de volver a Corea —esta vez ambos— para comenzar el primer semestre de la universidad en Sempriembre. WooSeok no era demasiado aficionado a los parques de atracciones, aunque no le desagradaban, pero todo lo que había en aquel lugar le parecía tan grande y peligroso y sabía que en algún momento iba a empezar a sentir que iba a echar hasta su primera papilla… pero viendo la emoción de su chica, lo encantada que estaba por haber podido ir allí con él y todo aquello, WooSeok había decidido hacer tripas corazón y aguantar lo mejor que pudiera. Se lo debía por haber puesto en duda su relación y por haber causado aquella pelea entre ellos por un tío que ni siquiera era heterosexual.

 

            Por eso, en el momento en el que Somi lo dejó todo atado con sus padres y pudieron comenzar con su ruta, se dejó guiar por ella y se subió a todo lo que su chica quiso sin poner ninguna pega —aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo—.

 

            Para media tarde, todas las atracciones en las que la chica se quería montar finalmente se habían acabado y ambos por fin se dejaron caer sobre un banco para descansar un poco antes de seguir su rumbo, esta vez hacia atracciones que no hicieran que se les disparara la adrenalina. Ese momento de descanso fue el que aprovechó WooSeok para sacar de su mochila una pequeña cajita que había comprado unos días atrás —con la ayuda de la madre de Somi— y disimuladamente la abrió, tomando el fino colgante de plata de su interior y mostrándoselo a Somi, haciendo que una expresión de confusión y sorpresa apareciera en su rostro.

 

            —¿Qué es esto? —le cuestionó ella, tomando el colgante entre sus manos delicadamente, como si se fuera a romper si lo cogía un poco más fuerte.

            —Mis más sinceras disculpas por haberte dado un mal rato el otro día —respondió él—. Te quiero y tú me quieres y nada más debería de importar.

 

            Somi intercaló su mirada entre el colgante y su rostro un par de veces antes de esbozar una gran sonrisa y pedirle que se lo pusiera para ver si le quedaba bien. WooSeok luchó durante unos minutos con el cierre del collar porque nunca se le habían dado bien las cosas como aquella, pero cuando finalmente lo logró y le pidió a su chica que se girase para ver lo preciosa que estaba con él, sintió que había merecido la pena todo el esfuerzo que había realizado y la uña partida porque Somi estaba radiante.

 

[[4th Photo]](http://imgur.com/PwiFqEy)

 

 

_August 14th, 2018_

_Fifth Lovely Date_

 

            Somi estaba muy acostumbrada a viajar en avión porque desde muy pequeña, había estado viajando de un lado a otro, por lo que había hecho el trayecto desde Canadá a Corea del Sur y viceversa, un montón de veces. Por este motivo, aunque fuera sola, sabía perfectamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer en cada momento y cómo lo tenía que hacer, así que, para ella era todo muy automático. No obstante, WooSeok había viajado poco y era bastante lento con todo, por lo que Somi había tenido que ayudarlo en todo momento para aligerar y que no se les acabara haciendo tarde para coger el avión. Viéndolo de aquella manera, la chica no entendía cómo había podido llegar hasta Quebec sin ayuda de nadie, pero suponía que aunque fuera lento con todo, acababa haciéndolo, sino, no habría podido llegar hasta ella.

 

            Un par de horas más tarde de haber llegado al aeropuerto, por fin embarcaron en el avión que los iba a llevar hasta Seúl —aunque en realidad antes de llegar a Seúl iban a tener que hacer transbordo en Montreal y luego en Toronto, antes de partir definitivamente para Seúl— y la chica se relajó en el asiento que daba a la ventanilla, cerrando sus ojos y preparándose para dormir, mientras esperaba al despegue del avión. Sin embargo, solo hacía cinco minutos que había cerrado sus ojos cuando escuchó la voz de WooSeok.

 

            —De verdad no sé cómo puedes relajarte —fue lo que dijo.

 

            Somi abrió un ojo y lo vio agarrado a los reposabrazos de los asientos como si le fuera la vida en ello y le recordó a cómo solo unas semanas atrás hacía lo mismo en las atracciones. Al pobre no se le daban muy bien aquellas cosas que le levantaban los pies del suelo, pero él lo intentaba y seguramente lo pasaría muy mal cada vez, pero lo hacía por ella y Somi se sentía entre halagada y preocupada por él. Halagada porque WooSeok estaba preparado para hacer absolutamente todo lo que ella le pidiera, preocupada porque algún día, si seguía de aquella manera, le daría un infarto o algo siguiendo su ritmo.

 

            —Me encantan los aviones —le contestó, poniendo su mano izquierda encima de la derecha de su chico—, por eso puedo relajarme en ellos, pero veo que a ti no te gustan demasiado.

            —Los tolero —susurró él—, pero no, no me gustan. Y menos esto de tener que hacer mil escalas y volar sobre kilómetros y kilómetros de agua —WooSeok se giró hacia ella y en sus ojos pudo ver perfectamente lo angustiado que estaba—. El Océano Pacífico es muy grande.

            —¿Cómo lo hiciste para venir hasta Quebec en junio? —cuestionó Somi.

            —Me tomé tantas pastillas que fui medio drogado todo el camino —reconoció el chico—. No sé cómo no acabé en Chihuahua en vez de llegar bien a mi destino.

 

            Al escucharlo decir aquello, Somi no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada porque no se había esperado para nada aquella respuesta, aunque en realidad tenía bastante sentido. Solo paró de reírse cuando escuchó por megafonía cómo hacían las indicaciones de las medidas de seguridad y las salidas de emergencia y se puso seria, agarrando fuertemente la mano de su chico para darle ánimos.

 

            —No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte —le dijo, entrelazando sus dedos—. Estoy aquí contigo, así que, si tienes miedo o quieres gritar o lo que sea, apriétame fuerte la mano y estaré justo aquí para calmarte, ¿vale?

 

            El chico no parecía muy convencido de que aquello fuera a hacer efecto, pero asintió y después se cercioró de tener el cinturón bien apretado, tal y como habían dicho desde los altavoces. Somi no pudo evitar sonreír en aquel momento y no pudo parar de sonreír durante todo el viaje porque, a pesar de que al final no pudo dormir nada, lo pasó realmente bien tranquilizando a su asustadizo novio dándole besos en el cuello y en los labios para que se olvidara de las leves turbulencias o agarrándolo fuertemente de la mano cada vez que un avión despegaba y aterrizaba.

 

[[5th Photo]](http://imgur.com/6GcGfkQ)

 

 

_September 3rd, 2018_

_Sixth Lovely Date_

 

            WooSeok estaba terminando de prepararse para salir a dar una vuelta por MyeongDong con Somi cuando se desató el caos en su casa. Lo primero que escuchó fue cómo alguien llamaba al timbre, lo segundo, a su madre abriendo la puerta y lo tercero, la voz irritante de su primo ChanHee anunciando que se iba a quedar con ellos una buena temporada porque se había peleado con sus padres y no pensaba volver. En ese momento, WooSeok lamentó enormemente no haber quedado con su chica diez minutos antes, porque sabía que su primo se les iba a emperchar en la cita por mucho que él se negara a que lo hiciera.

 

            —¡Primo! —lo saludó cuando iba bajando por las escaleras, tratando de ser un gato sigiloso—. ¿Dónde vas tan arreglado?

            —Tu primo ha quedado con su novia —comentó su madre—. Voy a llamar a mi hermano y le voy a decir que estás aquí para que venga a llevarte de vuelta a casa de las orejas.

            —No, no, tita —le rogó ChanHee—. No lo hagas, prometo que me portaré bien, solo deja que me quede aquí unos días sin decirles nada.

           

            Mientras su primo y su madre discutían sobre aquel tema, WooSeok trató de usar todos sus poderes ninjas para terminar de bajar las escaleras y salir de la casa sin que ninguno se diera cuenta de que lo hacía. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando dejó de escuchar las voces y supo que no tenía escapatoria.

 

            —¡Primo! —volvió a decir el otro, haciendo que WooSeok no tuviera más remedio que girarse hacia él—. Ibas con tu novia, ¿no?

            —Sí. Tengo una cita con ella —el chico remarcó la palabra cita para ver si así su primo captaba que no tenía que meterse en medio, pero el otro pareció no captar aquella sutileza.

            —Entonces me voy contigo, que quiero verla en persona, a ver si es tan guapa como lo parece en las fotos —dijo.

 

            WooSeok miró a su madre desesperado en busca de ayuda, pero ésta solo se encogió de hombros y se fue del lugar, dejándolo solo con ChanHee. Su primo era tres años mayor que él, pero se seguía comportando como si fuera un adolescente y si le decía directamente que no iba a armar follón, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que asentir y salir de la casa, siendo seguido por su primo de cerca. Solo tardó un par de minutos en llegar hasta la vivienda de Somi, donde ella ahora vivía con sus abuelos maternos, y donde ya lo estaba esperando fuera.

 

            La chica tenía una sonrisa preciosa en su rostro hasta el momento en el que vio a ChanHee tras WooSeok y el chico se sintió muy culpable, pero ya la recompensaría por aquello de alguna manera. Caminó rápidamente hasta ella, dejando atrás a su primo un poco y se acercó para darle un beso corto en los labios antes de explicarle brevemente la situación.

 

            —Es mi primo ChanHee —comenzó en un susurro—. Se ha peleado con sus padres y se ha emperchado en mi casa y a nuestra cita porque no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer. He querido dejarlo atrás, pero tenía demasiado interés en conocerte, así que no he podido hacerlo. Lo siento.

            —Si no hay más remedio, no pasa nada —respondió ella, resignada—. Pero me lo va a tener que compensar.

            —Lo que quieras.

 

            Somi le dedicó una sonrisa enorme y después le guiñó el ojo antes de dirigirse a su primo para presentarse. WooSeok no pudo evitar sonreír también porque su chica era un verdadero encanto y no se la merecía.

 

[[6th Photo]](http://imgur.com/1BybqGe)

 

 

_September 16th, 2018_

_Seventh Lovely Date_

 

            Después de pasar una tarde agradable con todos sus amigos de Corea, WooSeok y Somi decidieron con una mirada que aquel día no había terminado todavía, al menos no para ellos ni para YeIn, que se había pasado todo el rato callado y pensativo, algo totalmente raro en él, que no se callaba ni debajo del agua. Por ese motivo, ambos habían decidido que debían sonsacarle qué era lo que le pasaba para estar así, porque no querían que su amigo lo pasara mal si ellos podían evitarlo —o al menos tratar de ver si su problema tenía alguna solución—. Así que, tras despedirse de todos, se unieron a YeIn en su camino aunque éste no los dejaba cerca de sus casas para poder hablar con él.

 

            —¿Qué es lo que te sucede? —le preguntó WooSeok al chico, porque siempre había sido más amigo de YeIn que ella—. Te has pasado la tarde suspirando.

            —¿Qué tonterías dices? No me pasa nada —replicó el otro.

 

            Pero obviamente le pasaba algo. En todos los años que Somi conocía a YeIn éste jamás se había comportado de aquella manera, por lo que algo gordo tenía que haberle sucedido. Mientras WooSeok seguía tratando de que el chico soltara prenda, Somi comenzó a cavilar acerca de las opciones que tenían para ver si algo de lo que se le ocurriera tenía relativamente sentido si se aplicaba al chico. Problemas familiares era imposible porque su familia siempre había estado muy unida, con los estudios tampoco porque siempre había estado en los primeros puestos en el instituto, con sus amigos no había tenido ningún problema y en el amor…

 

            La chica se quedó clavada en el sitio durante unos segundos mientras los otros dos seguían caminando porque creía que aquella era la clave. Nunca había visto a YeIn enamorado, nunca lo había visto suspirar por nadie, nunca lo había visto estar totalmente en las nubes sin prestar atención a nada más por pensar en alguien… al menos hasta aquel día.

 

            —¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó, haciendo que tanto YeIn como WooSeok se giraran hacia atrás. Por la expresión que puso el chico, Somi supo perfectamente que había dado en el clavo y dio algunas zancadas para acercarse a ellos—. ¿Cómo se llama la persona de la que estás enamorado?

            —¿Cómo lo has sabido? —cuestionó YeIn.

            —Intuición femenina —respondió con una sonrisa—. Ahora explícanos quién te hace suspirar.

            —Está bien… —murmuró el chico.

 

            Y comenzó a hablar de que había una chica en algunas de sus asignaturas en la carrera que era muy lista y encantadora y que desde el primer momento le había llamado la atención, pero ya había pasado casi un año y todavía no había podido hablarle correctamente, así que, se sentía muy mal por ella, porque casi siempre acababa huyendo avergonzado de ella y probablemente pensara que le caía mal cuando era todo lo contrario. A Somi le dieron ganas de darle unas palmaditas al chico, pero se las dio WooSeok en su lugar, sabiendo leer el ambiente.

 

            —Ya no eres un adolescente, YeIn —le dijo el chico—. Tienes que dejar atrás el miedo a hablar con las chicas y poder decirle algo para comenzar a acercarte a ella.

            —Ya… ¿Pero el qué? —murmuró el otro y Somi decidió intervenir.

            —No llevo más que unas semanas en la universidad, pero sé que los apuntes son la clave —empezó—. Dices que es muy lista y tú también lo eres, así que puedes decirle que te gustaría comparar tus apuntes con los suyos e intercambiarlos para así poder tener toda la información y también le puedes pedir “citas” yendo a la biblioteca a ampliar información.

            —Eso es una magnífica idea, cariño. Eres la mejor —comentó WooSeok y alzó su mano para que Somi la chocara, algo que por supuesto hizo.

            —Sí… pero…

            —Nada de peros, solo tienes que acercarte y decirle… ¿cómo se llama, por cierto?

            —YuNa.

            —Decirle… YuNa-shi, me gustaría poder intercambiar mis apuntes contigo para así tener toda la información que ha dado el profesor X, ¿te importaría? Yo te pasaría los míos, por supuesto… y podríamos ir y ampliar información juntos en la biblioteca, dos cabezas brillantes piensan mucho mejor que una, ¿qué te parece?

 

            Una vez Somi terminó de hablar, se hizo el silencio porque ninguno de los dos chicos parecía tener la capacidad de hablar y solo unos interminables segundos después, fue WooSeok el primero en decir algo.

 

            —Ahora tengo miedo de dejarte en clase por si utilizas esa sabiduría tuya para ligar con alguien más guapo que yo.

            —Tonterías —murmuró ella—. Yo te quiero a ti.

            —Somi… —comenzó YeIn, sacando su teléfono móvil—. ¿Podrías repetir lo que has dicho mientras te grabo? Es para estudiármelo y así no cometer ningún error cuando me acerque a ella.

            —Por supuesto —accedió con una sonrisa.

 

[[7th Photo]](http://imgur.com/ijoNHFv)

 

 

_September 21th, 2018_

_Eighth Lovely Date_

 

            WooSeok había planeado una noche de peli en su casa, aprovechando que no iba a haber nadie en ella y había invitado a todos sus amigos porque era viernes, la noche era joven y tenían todo un fin de semana por delante… pero al final solo se había presentado Somi a la quedada y el chico estaba en parte decepcionado porque todos los demás lo habían dejado tirado, pero feliz porque iba a estar solo con su chica. Desde que habían comenzado las clases en la universidad no podían verse cada día, pero teniendo en cuenta que durante los años anteriores prácticamente no la había podido ver, aquella situación era un regalo divino. No obstante, había días en los que la echaba muchísimo de menos y agradecía poder vivir a escasos cinco minutos de ella para así verla aunque fuera un rato.

 

            Pero aquella noche que WooSeok había planeado para ver películas se tornó en otra completamente diferente.

 

            Apenas llevaban una hora de la película que habían decido ver cuando el chico sintió cómo Somi comenzaba a darle besos en el cuello y en la línea de su mandíbula, siendo al principio solo roces cariñosos que lo hacían sonreír como el tonto enamorado que era; pero poco a poco, aquellos besos rápidos comenzaron a ser un poco más lentos y su chica empezó a usar su lengua y dientes también en ellos, buscando probablemente dejarle tantas marcas que tuviera que ir el lunes siguiente a clase tapado hasta las cejas. WooSeok trató entonces de alejarse un poco de ella, pidiéndole con la mirada que no siguiera por aquel camino, pero lo único que consiguió con aquello fue una sonrisa pícara de parte de su chica.

 

            —Estamos viendo una película muy interesante sobre… —comenzó a decir, mirándola fijamente, pero ella lo calló con un beso en los labios y WooSeok pensó que dejar de ver la peli y abandonarse a las atenciones de Somi no estaba tampoco nada mal, aunque no fuera aquello que había planeado.

            —¿Quieres seguir viendo la película? —le preguntó ella, aun contra sus labios—. ¿O prefieres hacer otra cosa mucho más interesante?

 

            La chica le guiñó un ojo y WooSeok se perdió totalmente, por lo que asintió con la cabeza a su última pregunta, sintiendo repentinamente la boca muy seca. Somi sonrió y volvió a besarlo en los labios, pero esta vez de una forma lenta y tortuosa, haciendo que el chico se volviera completamente loco por ella. Una vez acabó ese beso, la chica se levantó de su asiento en el sofá y se acomodó sobre sus muslos, pasando una pierna a cada lado de su cintura y haciendo que todo lo que WooSeok pudiera ver y sentir fuera ella.

 

            —¿Dónde has aprendido a ser tan atrevida? —le cuestionó, sin poder evitarlo.

            —He estado viendo muchas películas —respondió ella con una gran sonrisa—. En Occidente hacen muchas películas con escenas de sexo y hay muchas cosas que no censuran.

 

            Somi se inclinó sobre él para poder besar sus labios de nuevo y WooSeok aprovechó la posición en la que se encontraban para colocar sus manos en la cintura de la chica, por dentro de la camiseta ancha que vestía y recorrer con sus dedos después toda su espalda, buscando a tientas su sujetador mientras trataba de ganar la batalla de lenguas que había comenzado en sus bocas. Sin embargo, no había hecho más que rozar el sujetador de su chica cuando escuchó el sonido metálico de la verja de su casa siendo abierta. Ambos se quedaron totalmente estáticos en ese momento y durante unos segundos siguieron así, hasta que escucharon las voces de los padres de WooSeok y rápidamente Somi se bajó de sus piernas y se sentó en el sofá a su lado.

 

            El chico sentía que el corazón le iba a mil por hora cuando sus padres entraron a la casa y se asomaron al salón al ver las luces de la televisión y escuchar los ruidos de la película que seguía reproduciéndose. Tanto él como Somi trataron de aparentar calma mientras saludaban a sus padres para que no se dieran cuenta de que hacía un momento estaban haciendo otras cosas y no viendo la película. Sin embargo, probablemente, la madre de WooSeok se dio cuenta de que ambos tenían los labios hinchados y rojos y que en el cuello del chico había unas marcas oscuras que cuando había salido un rato antes no se encontraban allí.

 

[[8th Photo]](http://imgur.com/KTxq5JI)

 

 

_October 8th, 2018_

_Ninth Lovely Date_

 

            Aquel día, hacía dos años que salían juntos.

 

            Para Somi era todo un poco irreal porque todavía no era capaz de procesar que llevara ya dos años saliendo con WooSeok porque recordaba perfectamente el momento en el que ambos habían quedado para hablar en el parque que había cerca de sus casa y el chico le había dicho que había dejado de verla como a una amiga y que la estaba comenzando a ver como algo más. Somi recordaba perfectamente lo feliz que se había sentido en aquel momento porque también hacía tiempo que ella había dejado de ver al chico como un amigo más y había empezado a mirarlo con otros ojos.

 

            Dos años atrás todavía eran dos adolescentes en el instituto con muchas hormonas y todas revueltas que no sabían nada del mundo que les esperaba y que solo pensaban en el momento, pero poco después habían tenido que separarse y, aunque habían tenido sus más y sus menos y sus micro peleas, habían sobrevivido a una relación a larga distancia de más de un año, algo que no muchas personas adultas podían decir. Somi se sentía muy orgullosa por aquello porque realmente quería a WooSeok y porque el esfuerzo realizado por ambos había merecido la pena.

 

            Y ya eran dos años los que llevaban juntos, pero aquel era el primer aniversario que podían celebrar porque el del año anterior él lo había pasado en Corea mientras que ella lo había hecho en Canadá. Por eso, aquel año habían decidido tirar la casa por la ventana y celebrar su primer y segundo aniversario en un restaurante italiano bonito —y también un poco caro—, vestidos para la ocasión y disfrutando de una velada adulta debido a que ambos eran ya universitarios y no niños de instituto.

 

            Cuando Somi salió de su casa para encontrarse con WooSeok, éste ya se encontraba esperándola al otro lado de la calle, ataviado con unos pantalones oscuros y un jersey amarillo que hizo que la chica sonriera porque ella también se había puesto una falda de color oscuro y había elegido una camisa amarilla. Parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo antes de salir, pero no lo habían hecho y eso demostraba lo mucho que se conocían y se complementaban. WooSeok también rio al verla, pero no tardó nada en acercarse a ella.

 

            —Parece que no se va a esconder el sol en toda la noche porque estás radiante —le dijo, dándole un beso—. Estás preciosísima.

            —¿Por qué eres tan cursi? —replicó ella.

            —Porque no te puedo decir de forma normal estas cosas o me moriría de vergüenza —contestó—. Pero de verdad que estás preciosa.

            —Tú también vas muy guapo —respondió Somi—. Bueno… ¿preparado para la cena?

            —Preparado para la cena —dijo, tendiéndole el brazo para que ella se agarrara—. Y preparado para pasar contigo todo el tiempo que tú me dejes.

 

            La chica agradeció el gesto porque aunque el restaurante no estaba demasiado lejos, todavía seguía sin manejarse bien con los tacones y también se sintió feliz por aquellas palabras. WooSeok era un gran chico y había formado parte de los momentos más maravillosos de su vida hasta el momento, así que la chica quería que siguiera formado parte de ellos, que siguiera formando parte de su vida, que estuviera a su lado por todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

 

[[9th Photo]](http://imgur.com/9RInIME)

 

 

_February 12th, 2022_

_Tenth Lovely Date_

 

            WooSeok cogió el ramo de Somi, además del suyo propio después de que les tomaran las pertinentes fotos con ellos y con los diplomas para que su chica pudiera manejarse con mayor facilidad y luego la siguió, alejándose de todo foco de atención. En aquel lugar había un montón de gente, algo que era muy normal porque se estaba celebrando la graduación de la universidad de un montón de personas, entre ellas, la de WooSeok y Somi.

 

            Durante los años de universidad habían pasado por tantas cosas, habían tenido sus más y sus menos, peleas, reconciliaciones, momentos en los que habían sido totalmente dichosos y otros en los que estaban tan estresados que no habían podido disfrutar ni un mínimo de sus vidas. WooSeok lo había pasado fatal en algunos momentos de aquellos años, pero tras llegar hasta donde había llegado, todavía disfrutando del amor de Somi a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, sentía que no cambiaría absolutamente nada porque todo había sido experiencia para los dos. Una experiencia que los había hecho crecer y madurar y que había hecho a su relación mucho más fuerte de lo que ya lo era en el pasado.

 

            Somi se detuvo bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles del patio del campus y se quedó allí esperando a que WooSeok fuera con ella. En aquel lugar ya no había demasiada gente, como sí que la había dentro del edificio, por lo que podían estar tranquilamente sin sentirse agobiados por la superpoblación de la facultad ese día. El chico le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora y luego fue hasta ella, colocándose a su lado y observándola de reojo. Somi estaba radiante, como siempre, y a él le encantaba aquella felicidad que irradiaba.

 

            —Ahora… ¿qué vamos a hacer? —murmuró la chica—. Ya hemos terminado la universidad y nos vamos haciendo viejos…

 

            WooSeok no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel comentario. Ya habían terminado la etapa universitaria, al igual que años atrás habían acabado el instituto, y en aquellos momentos les tocaba comenzar otro tiempo, otro tiempo en el que al chico le gustaría que pudieran seguir juntos a pesar de estar separados porque ambos habían estudiado cosas diferentes y, en su vida profesional, no iban a cruzar sus caminos. No obstante, WooSeok sí que quería que en su vida personal pudieran estar juntos todos los días.

 

            Por aquel motivo, durante los últimos meses había estado dándole vueltas una y otra vez a si debería hacer la locura que se le había ocurrido o no después de la última reconciliación. Finalmente, había decidido que las locuras siempre estaban para hacerse y que probablemente si no lo hacía en aquellos momentos, no iba a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo hasta mucho más tarde, si es que ese “más tarde” llegaba a producirse en sus vidas.

 

            —Yo quiero estar contigo —fue lo que le dijo, respondiendo a la pregunta que la chica había hecho antes—. Aunque nuestros caminos sean diferentes quiero estar contigo para siempre.

 

            Somi lo miró, algo confusa porque seguramente no entendía dónde quería ir a parar. WooSeok le sonrió y después tomó aire para poder calmarse porque sentía que su interior era un manojo de nervios.

 

            —Me gustaría poder estar contigo toda mi vida, por lo que quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo —susurró—. No tengo un anillo porque quería comprarte algo perfecto y el presupuesto no me daba para eso todavía, pero sí que tengo todo mi corazón para entregarte.

 

            Quizás había sido un poco cursi y quizás por eso mismo, en vez de decirle que sí, Somi le pegaría y le diría que si se lo pedía de esa forma jamás aceptaría, pero en cambio, la chica sonrió ampliamente y se lanzó a sus brazos. A WooSeok apenas le dio tiempo a quitar de su camino los ramos de flores que habían recibido por su graduación para que no los aplastara, pero la recibió en sus brazos sintiendo cómo su corazón iba a estallar de felicidad.

 

            —A mí también me gustaría poder pasar contigo el resto de mi vida —susurró Somi, haciéndolo el chico más feliz del mundo.

 

[[10th Photo]](http://imgur.com/SieO6dL)

 

**Author's Note:**

> —Las diferentes citas están escritas en orden cronológico, desde la primera hasta la última.  
> —El curso académico en Corea del Sur comienza en Marzo y acaba en Febrero (con sus vacaciones de verano entre medias y eso), mientras que en Canadá empieza en Septiembre y acaba en Junio, por lo que los tiempos de graduación son diferentes para ambos.  
> —Todos en Canadá llaman a Somi, Ennik, que es su nombre canadiense, menos YuGyeom que la llama Somi porque le es mucho más cómodo ya que él es también coreano. Uno de los motivos por los que WooSeok se pone celoso del otro es por esto mismo, porque ve que él la llama de otra forma con respecto al resto. Los demás amigos de Somi son gente sin nombre porque me daba pereza ponerme tanto a buscar idols con los que se llevara bien, como inventarme nombres random para ellos.  
> —Cuando estaba escribiendo las primeras escenas de esta historia estaba un poco emo porque acababa de salir la noticia de que WooShin y Somi dejaban de presentar The Show y mi corazoncito estaba mal.  
> —Aunque no la nombro, la ciudad en la que Somi vive es Quebec, Canadá, porque Goblin ha hecho mucho daño. Quería hacer que volviera a su ciudad natal, pero puesto que he stalkeado toda la información que he podido sobre ella y no he encontrado la ciudad en la que nació, decidí que me podía tomar esta mínima licencia.  
> —El parque de atracciones “La Ronde” se encuentra en Montreal, que no está a una distancia disparatada de la ciudad de Quebec, por lo que se puede ir hasta allí de muchas formas. Además, el nombre en francés del que hablan los protagonistas se refiere a una de las atracciones que se encuentran en este parque.  
> —Para la escena de lo del avión estuve mirando en páginas de vuelos cuáles eran las escalas para poder ir desde Quebec a Seúl, así que son las que he nombrado las que hay que hacer.  
> —Si habréis pinchado en la foto de la escena del primo os habréis dado cuenta de que este es ChunJi de TEEN TOP, sino, os lo digo aquí.  
> —En la primera parte de esta historia, lo dije, pero por si no os acordáis. YeIn es el nombre real de SunYoul, compañero de grupo de WooShin en UP10TION que también tiene la misma edad que él.  
> —La chica llamada YuNa no es otra más que YuJu de GFRIEND. Desde que a inicios del año pasado hicieron una colaboración, no he podido evitar estar shippeandolos muchísimo porque son dos ratitas monis, así que, ella es la chica de la que está enamorado YeIn (SunYoul).


End file.
